You Fell In Love Without Me
by livee-in-lovee
Summary: Garrett Nickelsen fic, written by britta and lauren :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Britta here! Here's the first chapter of Lauren and I's Garrett fic!! :) Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**Charlie's POV-**

Of course this is how I wanted to spend my Valentine's Day; sitting next to my meathead brother on a 6 hour flight. Florida was far behind now and soon we'd land in Arizona. I'd finally get my chance to start over. I needed a new setting, a new backdrop to my crazy life; Arizona sounded like the perfect place.

"Charlie, your knee is touching mine," Chris interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes and tucked my left leg under my right, "I almost forgot _the_ Chris Kamrada didn't like being touched."

Chris rolled his eyes and glanced back out the window. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, but ever since his band started getting bigger, his ego was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I hate planes," I groaned.

"Well it's not like I love this anymore than you do," Chris replied, still gazing out the window.

"Seriously, if we can't get along on a fucking 6 hour flight, how the hell are we going to share a hotel room?" I replied, annoyed.

"We'll manage," Chris shook his hair, "I mean, it's not like we'll be there a lot anyway. You have your pictures, and I've got the band."

"I guess you're right," I replied.

Great. I was hoping on this trip I'd actually get to spend some time together. Chris and I used to be so close when we were younger, but as we grew up, we grew farther and farther apart. Big brothers were supposed to be over protective, weren't they? Sometimes it felt like Chris and I were barely friends, none the less related.

The stewardess sauntered down the aisle and stopped at Chris and I's seat.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she smiled.

"Yes, I'll take…" Just as the plane fell quiet a monstrous burp came blasting out of my throat and I burst into laughter. The stewardess made a face and tried to giggle along, but it was just too awkward.

"Please excuse my_ brother_," Chris huffed.

"Fuck you," I smacked his arm.

"I'll come back and check on you in a few," the stewardess said before marching away.

"Seriously, Charlotte, you need to start acting like a girl," Chris scorned me, "and you wonder why guys don't date you. They think you're a dude."

"Fuck you Chris! And it's Charlie, don't ever call me Charlotte…"

"Okay, Charlie. When are you going to except the fact that you're a girl?"

And here it comes again. Ever since we were about 12, Chris has always battered me about being a tomboy. So what I'm better at soccer than him? Or sometimes I don't wear make-up. That doesn't make me a boy; it means I'm comfortable with myself. Sorry he's not.

"Whatever, Chris." I scuffed the floor with my foot and reclined in my seat, "wake me up when we get to Arizona."

"Fine," he sharply replied.

***

"Charlie, WAKE UP!" I heard a voice calling to me and soon my whole body was shaking. Peeling my eyes open I saw Chris standing before me clutching his bag and I quickly snapped awake.

"Are we in Arizona?" I asked.

"Yes, now hurry up. We have to get off the plane," Chris replied before handing me my bag.

Quickly gathering all my carry-ons together I hopped out of the seat and followed Chris off the plane. The airport was buzzing with people and I was afraid I'd get lost in the crowd. Keeping my eyes on the back on Chris's head I followed him to the counter and watched as he checked our hotel arrangements.

"Our taxi will be here in a few," Chris explained to me, "for now we just gotta wait."

Finding two open spots in the lobby, Chris and I took a seat and he pulled out his phone. He was most likely calling his girlfriend Michelle. She was one of the main reasons we were even on this trip. She was moving to Arizona soon and Chris was going to help her find an apartment. He'd eventually move out here with her, and leave me behind in Florida; unless, my photography career took off, then maybe I'd just stay out here.

I've been taking pictures since I was little. It's always been my passion. From the time I got my hands on my first camera, I'd never put one down. Photography was my release therapy; it was how I expressed myself. It was all I had. Now Florida is a beautiful place, I was running out of things to take pictures of. Arizona would be a new adventure and a new roll of film. I was excited.

Chris hung up his phone and looked over at me. Sighing, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and gave me a look.

"How's Michelle?" I asked.

"She's fine," he replied, "How's Ryan?"

"Ryan? Why would you bring up Ryan?" I groaned.

"Cause I'm guessing you liked him," Chris rolled his eyes, "why didn't you guys date?"

"Things were complicated," I replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Charlie, we're sitting in an airport with nothing to do _but_ talk. Tell me, what was so complicated?"

"We just, we wouldn't have worked out okay," I replied.

"Why not?" Chris urged again, "Maybe if you got a boyfriend people wouldn't call you Charles anymore."

"Correction Chris, you're the only one who calls me Charles," I shot back.

"That's what you think," Chris laughed to himself.

"Whatever, I don't need a boyfriend. Ryan is just a good friend and now I'm not going to see him anymore anyway."

"Tell him to come out here," Chris suggested, "he can stay with you, and I'll stay with Michelle."

"Chris, I'm not going to tell Ryan to get a plane ticket to come to Arizona so we can 'stay together.'"

"Well why not? If you like him and he likes you, you should be together…"

"Let me guess," I interrupted him; "Michelle told you Ryan liked me?"

"She would know," Chris shook his head, "she's like best friends with his sister."

"Oh really," I replied, "So she knows _everything_ about Ryan."

"Pretty much," Chris shrugged.

"Oh that's great, so she knows he's gay?"

Chris nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Gasping for air he replied, "He's WHAT?"

"He's gay Chris, he likes boys."

"So that's why you act like a boy," Chris laughed at his own joke.

"Wow," I stood up, "You're not fucking funny. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Stomping away I found the bathroom and pushed the door open. It was surprisingly clean…and quiet. That was weird for such a bust airport. I shuffled into a stall and closed the door behind me. Just as I sat down I heard the door push open and feet shuffle in. Looking under the stall wall I saw a pair of zebra ballet slippers slide up to the mirror. Using their right foot they traced a heart on the tile floor and I subconsciously smiled.

I flushed and made my way out of the stall. Turing to face the sink I met eyes with a tall brunette with daring Kelly green eyes. She smiled at me in the mirror and I stepped up next to her. All lay across the counter were her beauty products and she blushed as I managed to get soap in the midst of her products.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"It's alright," I laughed.

"I'm Olivia, by the way," she shook her hair and the scent of peaches filled my nostrils. She was dangerously pretty. She could probably sense the jealousy oozing out of my every pore.

"I'm Charlie," I replied. With her hair over her shoulder I noticed a tiny gold heart pendant hanging off of her necklace. It wasn't a cliché heart though; it was in the shape of an actual human heart. I'd never seen anything like it.

"I love your necklace," I gushed. Olivia looked down and smiled.

"My boyfriend gave it to me," she smiled, "it's a long story."

"That's sweet," I replied.

Just as I turned the water off I watched as Olivia's knees buckled and she gripped the sink.

"Olivia, are you okay?" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine…" she began. Soon she was gasping for air. I had no idea what was happening.

"Olivia, I'm gonna got get help." I started for the door.

"No," she called after me, "it, it's my heart. Planes make me nervous, it speeds up my heart rate. I need. I need."

She took another steady breath. "The necklace," she pointed, "open it, please."

I ran to her side and pried open the heart, which I now knew was a locket. Inside were three tiny white pills. I popped one out in my hand and gave it to Olivia. She swallowed it dry and finally regulated her breathing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, "I'm glad I was here, at least now you're okay."

"I told him, I hated planes. I told him I wanted to drive." Olivia complained out loud.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. Chris, of course.

"Look Olivia, I have to go okay. Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you for everything," she replied.

"No problem," I left the bathroom and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I'd just saved someone's life.

Meeting Chris back at the seating area he already had our bags in a heap. Tossing me mine he wrinkled his brow.

"What took so long?" he asked as we walked towards the exit.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied.

My bag felt lighter. Swinging it over my shoulder I noticed one of the pockets was unzipped. Sticking my hand in I felt around but never came in contact with any hard plastic.

"Chris," I stopped in my tracts, "my camera's gone."

"What? No it's not!" he gazed down at my bag.

"Were you watching our stuff the whole time?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, no one took your camera. You probably put it in a different pocket."

"No, Chris. I always put it in this pocket. Always, and it's gone!"

Just as I turned to run back to the seating area I bumped shoulders with someone facing the other way.

"Sorry," I apologized as they turned around. "Holy shhhh…" my jaw dropped. "Garrett?"

Garrett Nickelsen from The Maine stood before me and smiled. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His nose piercing was gone and, and…he was holding my camera!

"Hey," he laughed, "I think this is yours, it fell…"

"Thank you thank you thank you," I jumped into his arms.

"You're welcome," he awkwardly replied over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I giggled nervously and let go of my favorite bassist.

"It's all good," Garrett handed me my camera, "I'm glad I found you, I saw this fall out of your bag and I figured it was expensive."

"You are a life saver," I smiled, "really. Thank you."

"No problem," Garrett nodded. "I like your shirt."

I looked down at my ratty ACDC shirt and smiled as I thought of my dad. It was his shirt, not mine, but Garrett didn't need to know that.

"Thanks," I smiled, "you like ACDC?"

"Hell yeah," Garrett threw up his metal hand. I felt so accomplished. "That's awesome you do, most girls don't."

"I'm not like most girls," I giggled.

"Baby!" I heard a taunting voice call in the distance. Garrett turned around and met eyes with…Olivia. You have to be kidding me.

"Hey babe," he pulled her into a hug, "where have you been?"

"Oh dying in the bathroom no big…Charlie?" her face lit up and she ran into my arms. "Garrett, this girl saved my life."

"I didn't really do…" I tried to begin.

"Yes, you did. You're my guardian angel or something!" Olivia squeezed me again.

"Charlie, we really have to go," Chris finally butted in.

"Sorry guys," I backed away from the couple, "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other soon. The next time I need saving," Olivia winked and laced her arm around Garrett's.

I waved as I walked away. As soon as they were out of sight I let out a sigh. Of course they were dating. Of course the first genuine nice guy I meet in Arizona is fucking Garrett Nickelsen, and he has a girlfriend. Of fucking course.

Arizona; one. Charlie; Zip. Nada. Sqwat.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**

reviews would be lovely!!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey it's lauren, my first time doing this so be nice :)**

* * *

**Olivia's P.O.V-**

The sun reflected off of the eggshell white walls, waking me up just around 9 am on February 15th. I rolled over with a huge smile on my face, but instead of my boyfriend, Samantha's overweight bulldog Bernie was nuzzled beneath the sheets.

"Bernie," I cooed running my fingers through his short fur "Where's Garrett?"

Bernie groaned and flopped over back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I instantly felt indecent in just my black cotton camisole and matching boy shorts. I tugged a white terrycloth robe around my body and quietly tiptoed down the hallway of my sister's spacious top floor apartment.

I stopped in front of the front room mirror examining my reflection. My tired eyes stared back at me; I blinked twice and scanned the rest of the room. It was oddly immaculate, almost right out of an IKEA catalog. I searched around for any sign of Garrett, nothing.

I eyed the suitcases perfectly placed near the door, and groaned out loud thinking about the laundry I would have to do once I got back to Arizona. Typical me, always thinking 3 steps ahead. Garrett and I were spending the week in LA. He was finishing up some tracks for his band, The Maine's, new album while I was dog sitting Bernie while Samantha traveled to who knows where with her current flame, Bryan.

I plopped down on the couch, sitting Indian style making a mental list of what I needed to do today. Prepare my presentation for work was the first and only thing that came to mind. I worked at Warner Brothers Records, as an assistant to the Public relations executive. It's quite the title for someone who gets coffee and makes fancy looking charts and poster boards using data somebody else collected. A lot of people think that's where Garrett and I met, and I swear if I hear "don't mix business with pleasure" one more time I'm going to flip my lid!

Well, it's not entirely untrue though. We didn't meet at Warner we just reconnected there. We met two nights before I went to college. My boyfriend at the time, Jake, thought it would be a good idea to take me to this local punk rock show. He was kicked out of the club before the set even started and I was too busy being swept off my feet by a mysterious boy with maroon hair to notice.

So here I am, four years later, sitting alone in my Sister's apartment in downtown LA waiting for that boy with the maroon hair to come home.

After a steamy shower, I sat down at the kitchen table with a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of tea to begin working on the presentation.

Two loud knocks at the door interrupted me, as I was about to take a huge bite out of my sandwich. I tiptoed over to the door and opened it slowly, I didn't bother to check the peephole, I already knew who it was.

"Hey baby!" Garrett said holding a small bouquet of red roses. Yesterday was valentine's day- it wasn't like he forgot; we flew to LA in the afternoon, got back from the airport and went right to sleep. Really romantic, I know.

"Thanks" I said pulling an empty glass vase from the kitchen.

"You're mad." He said sitting down on the couch, pulling off his leather shoes

"Mad? Me? Whaaaat?" I said in a high pitched voice.

Garrett rolled his eyes and Flipped on the TV. I placed the Roses on the small coffee table, and pushed him over to make room for myself.

"Where were you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Getting you those flowers" He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose

"Why are you the best boyfriend ever?" I laughed and curled into his lap

"How are you feeling?" He asked running his fingers through my damp hair

I knew he was referring to the episode yesterday in bathroom, I tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but if that girl, charlie, hadn't been in the bathroom I don't know what would have happened to me.

"I'm okay- just tired." I said with an accompanying yawn

"Why don't you nap? It's early?" He responded

I eyed the presentation materials sprawled out on the table.

"Because I still haven't given you my valentine's day gift yet." I said standing up, and pulling his hand

"I think your present trumps mine" He said smiling as he followed me into the guest bedroom of the apartment.

"Happy belated valentines day." I said seductively kicking the door shut behind me.

* * *

**so, tell me what you thought?**

hope you enjoyed it, so much more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

***GARRETT POV***

I let my head hit the feather pillows in Samantha's guest room. The entire apartment fell under a blanket of silence and I was finally alone with my thoughts. Olivia was absent, though she left a hot pink post it note saying she had taken Bernie for a walk along the beach. I hadn't been completely alone like this in quite awhile. There's really no privacy when your time is spent in a tour bus or in a quaint apartment shared with your long time girlfriend.

I don't like being this alone, I think too much.

I thought about Olivia. Her tall slender frame, the way her brown hair fell straight along her shoulder blades. How when she would read in bed she would look up from above her black-rimmed glasses and smile at me as a nuzzled next to her.

Then I thought about how for the first year, and even truly up to this day people teased that she was too good for me, almost to the point where I started to believe it.

I grabbed a pillow and held it tight over my face, as if to some how suffocate the thoughts that riddled my mind and kill them forever.

I Love Olivia, She loves me. Plain and Simple.

So why does it feel so complicated?

The front door creaked open and I heard Bernie's paws pad across the hardwood floor and begin to slurp his water up. I heard keys hit the table and Olivia fiddle chain lock. I chose not to move.

"Gar?" Her sing-songy voice echoed through the short hallway

"In here." I responded, sitting up in bed

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia laughed, suddenly appearing in the doorway

"Thinking" I said with a slight smile.

Olivia crawled into the bed and lay next to me. Her skin was warm, and small freckles were popping up on her cheeks and nose. She looked up and just smiled. That was the smile that always got me. It was so sexy but still innocent. It was sultry and sweet. It was a smile people could write three minutes of lyrics about.

"I love you" I whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead

"I love you too." She responded

I wondered to myself if that was a reflex reply, if she even meant those words at all. Like I said, I think too much.

"So tell me about your day, I can't believe it's the last day of recording for the album" She said bouncing up and sliding her jean shorts off of her long legs, choosing a pair of my crumpled boxers instead.

"Um, It's done." I said punching some random numbers in on my phone

"So…" She asked crawling back toward me

"What?" I asked, confused

"Something's bothering you, please tell me." She asked cradling my hand in between hers

"I don't know I still wish I wrote you a song." I finally blurted out

"Gar, you don't need to!" She said laughing and releasing my hand opting to nuzzle into my chest instead

"I wanted to!" I protested

"I'm happy you didn't."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know- I don't want people thinking they can use your lyrics to impress a girl. Plus- John would be singing them…awkward!"

"Yeah" I said with a snort pulling her close to me

"So last night in LA, what do you want to do?" She asked

"Quiet night in?" I timidly asked

"Gar!" She said punching me lightly in the gut "We are not going to be some nursing home couple. We are going out and having a good time!"

"Fine." I agreed and stood up making my way to the bathroom

"Are you showering?" She asked just as I was about to leave the room.

"Um yeah, why?"

"Can I join?" She said grabbing the robe off of the edge of the wardrobe.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into the bathroom with me.

After a longer-than-necessary shower, Olivia holed up in Samantha's room, while I dug through my own suitcase praying I brought a semi decent outfit. I chose a non-ripped pair of dark jeans and a grey thermal Henley. I attempted my best to make my hair look effortlessly good and relocated to the front room to watch TV.

Sometime later, after I found myself transfixed in an episode of Law and Order. Olivia finally came out of Sam's room. She wore a short black tube dress and her hair was tied into a bun at her neck. She wore an emerald necklace that complimented her green eyes nicely. She slid into black heels and stuffed her phone and her small pill case into a tiny green purse.

"You look…" I stumbled over my words

"Shut up! I feel like I'm going to senior prom or something!"

"Well, I'm clearly not dressed the part." I said finally standing up

"You look perfect, my little indie prince" She giggled embracing me in a hug.

I smelled the perfume that she had strategically placed on the napes of her neck. I kissed her freckled cheek and smiled.

"What's with you today?" She asked narrowing her eyes

"Nothing" I replied avoiding eye contact

"Garrett, tell me." She said sustaining a tight grip on my arm

"I said nothing" I snapped and pulled away.

I looked over as Olivia brushed her dress away and began to apply lip gloss like nothing happened. That was one thing I admired, she was able to brush things off like they never happened, while I let everything bad stain me like tomato soup on a white shirt.

"Let's go" She said coldly grabbing her keys off of the front counter.

I walked out as she hastily locked the door behind us, and stomped down the hallway. We slid into the backseat of the taxi still completely silent. Olivia stared out the window watching the streetlights fade into oblivion.

"Where are we going?" I leaned over and whispered

"You'll see." She sneered letting her breath fog the window.

The taxi took a swift turn and I could hear the sound of pebbles crashing against the exterior of the car.

"Here you are." The chubby driver said turning around.

"Thanks." Olivia said with a smile stepping out of the car

"You're not paying him?" I whispered over the roof of the car.

"It's taken care of." She said walking out past the car into what seemed like the darkness.

"Olivia- where...?" I said as she grabbed my hand and led me on a small wooded path. Suddenly the dim lights of the city illuminated her figure and I was led onto a small ledge where the entire city was visible.

She turned toward me and pursed her lips. I walked toward her and enveloped her in a hug

"Did you do all this?"

She nodded and intertwined our fingers and faced toward the insane view we had.

"Tell me when you're ready." She finally said breaking the silence

"I'll tell you now." I said leading her over to the picnic table where an elaborate spread of my favorite foods lay out.

"I'm listening" She said popping a grape into her mouth

"First tell me something" I said "Why did you do all of this?"

"Because I know it's been a hard week for you while I've done is lay out in the sun and shop, and you deserve to be pampered, and mostly because I love you." She said in one breath

"I love you too, and I don't know I started getting those 'she doesn't love me as much as I love her' ideas and I'm stressed out" I said over the lump that wads slowly storming in my throat.

"Don't you ever, ever think that Garrett." She said getting glassy-eyed.

"But, It's just we're so different.."

"Opposites attract!"

"I-I-Know."

"I can't believe after 4 years you're still worried." She said shredding a small paper napkin with her perfectly manicured fingers

"Liv, I'm sorry, I love you." I grabbed her small hands

"Please just don't talk like that anymore." She said patting her damp eyes

"I won't I promise."

"Good." She said and smiled

There was that smile. The smile that could make everything better, the smile that could break hearts.

* * *

**REVIEW?! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lovas! :) It's Britta here with your update! Hope you enjoy!! :)**

Michelle's apartment was cramped with useless junk. I had to make a path to just sit on the couch. The TV was blaring some episode of 16 & Pregnant I'd never seen so I kicked back and focused on the crying hormonal chick on TV.

"Charlie, feet off the coffee table!" Michelle scorned me and plopped down on the dark blue cushion.

"Sorry," I mumbled and dropped my feet to the floor. Like my feet on the table was going to make this apartment any worse than it was.

"Sorry for the clutter," Michelle apologized, probable reading my thoughts. "Moving is not fun!"

She looked both ways and pulled open the drawer of the small table next to the couch. I watched as she pulled out a pack of Marlboro menthols and lit a cigarette.

"Chris hates when I smoke," Michelle blew a puff of smoke and turned towards me and sing-songed, "but he's not here right now."

Chris was out getting a few things Michelle needed at a few stores around town. She had him so whipped it wasn't even funny.

"So Charlie…" Michelle gave me that look. Oh hell. She was planning something. "Have you ever gotten a makeover?"

"No Michelle and I don't want one," I replied. I thought I looked okay today. I was wearing normal blue jeans, a black shirt, with a light plaid over shirt. I looked fine.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She hopped up off the couch and took off for the hallway. "Hold on!"

She came back around the corner with a huge black and grey case in her hands. Dropping it on the floor she pried it open and displayed what was inside. The top two rows were nothing but make up and the bottom held dozens of hair products.

"Michelle, I'm not..."

"Oh yes you are!" She grabbed a few make up brushes out of the side pocket and waved me down next to her.

What the hell. What did I have to lose? Michelle would be happy and I could wash it all off as soon as we got back to the hotel. Giving in, I slumped down on the floor and sat criss-cross in front of the make-up trunk.

"Whatever you're gonna do, get it over with," I mumbled as Michelle grabbed a few bottle of something out of the bottom.

"I'm gonna work on your hair first," she announced and crawled over behind me.

What was wrong with my hair? It was washed, brushed, and pulled up into a bun. It looked cute I thought.

Michelle pulled it out of the bun and began slowly brushing it down the sides of my face and shoulders. She kept going on about how pretty it was and its "beautiful healthy glow." I'd swear she was hitting on me if she wasn't so in to my brother.

"Have you ever French braided your hair?" she asked, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"I think once when I was little," I replied, "Why is that what you're doing?"

"Maybe," Michelle chirped. "Your hair is so easy to braid, it's like straight but it's got some weight to it. It's a lot nicer than Chris' hair."

"Chris has my dad's hair," I explained, "I was lucky enough to get my moms."

"Lucky girl," Michelle chuckled as she began tightly braiding my hair. It hurt a little bit but I wasn't going to say anything. Michelle was doing something nice; I didn't want to complain about hair. I'd broken plenty of bones playing Lacrosse back at school. I hope ASU had a Lacrosse team for when I transferred next semester.

"So Charlie got a boyfriend?" Michelle asked.

"No." I replied, "And about the Ryan thing…"

"Ohh," Michelle sucked in a sharp breath, "sorry about that, I had no idea he was ya know…"

"Gay."

"Yeah that," Michelle replied.

"How'd you finally find out?" I asked as Michelle crawled back over to the makeup case.

"Well, Erica…" Erica was Ryan's sister. She and Michelle were good friends. "She kinda walked in on him making out with a guy."

I laughed, "Did she say who?"

"Yeah…" Michelle reached in the case, "her boyfriend, Chase."

I nearly keeled over laughing, "you're fucking kidding!"

"I wish I was!" Michelle finally laughed along.

"That's too good," I cackled, "Erica must be pissed."

"Eh," Michelle shrugged, "she's alright. She was cheating on him anyway."

"No way!" I gasped, "With who?"

"She never said…" Michelle bit her lip, "but she was def cheating on him though. She'd always talk about this guy who'd take her out and she'd tell Chase she was these meeting for people who used to cut themselves."

"Did Erica really used to cut herself" I timidly asked.

"Oh god no!" Michelle replied, "she just made that up so Chase wouldn't ask questions."

I nodded and leaned forward as Michelle applied some lip gloss to my lips.

"Rose is the perfect color for your skin tone." She babbled on as she applied more color and glass. Next she took out a cylinder of powder and instructed me to close my eyes.

POOF! She smacked some on my face and I erupted into a fit of coughs.

"Jesus girl, hold it together!" Michelle laughed as I caught my breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled.

"No," Michelle pulled out a tube of mascara, "but you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I shut my eyes and rolled them under my lips. Michelle painted on the mascara and told me to blink a few times.

"Michelle," I began, my eyes still closed, "do you know anyone named Olivia?"

"I don't think so, why?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I just met this girl at the airport and she said her name was Olivia. She had this heart problem. She's from around here and I didn't know if you knew her."

"How do you know she's from around here?" Michelle asked, "didn't you meet her at the airport."

"Yeah…" I sighed, "she was kinda, dating someone from around here and I just figured."

"Ohhh," Michelle winked, "who's she dating? Gossip!"

"Just this guy," I replied, "Garrett."

"Garrett Nickelsen?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Michelle smiled and slammed the make-up box shut. "I know my Maine boys. I might not have been here that long, but trust, I know the gossip on those boys."

"So Garrett and Olivia are pretty serious huh?" I asked, already knowing my answer.

"Yeah, they've been together for a few years. She's gorgeous huh?" Michelle stood up and cradled the box in her hands. "You like him huh?"

"What, who?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Garrett. That's why you asked me about Olivia. You like him."

"I can't like someone I don't know," I replied.

"Sure you can," Michelle shrugged, "I liked Chris before we were friends. I thought he was cute and had pretty eyes. We barely talked until senior year."

"But that's different," I replied, "You and Chris grew up together. You might not have been friends, but you weren't strangers."

"We might as well been," Michelle balanced the box on her knee, "don't worry Charlie, you'll find someone. You've got a state full of new boys to meet."

"I guess you're right," I sighed and hopped back up on the couch, "but what guys gonna want to talk to me? Oh hey guys, I'm Charlie from south Florida. My brothers in a band and I could most likely kick your ass. Let's hang out!"

"Oh shut up!" Michelle exclaimed, "have you seen yourself?"

"No," I replied, "I already know what I look like. I look like that girl version of Chris Kamrada with a bad nose job. I get it."

"No Charlie I'm serious," Michelle plopped the case down on the couch and dug through a box tucked behind the coffee table. She pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to me.

I studied my own reflection and was taken back. I actually looked…pretty. My hair was shimmering in the summer sun and my Michelle was right about the rose color, because my lips looked great. The charcoal mascara around my lashes made my blue eyes pop and I found myself looking quite…presentable.

"Wow," I gushed, "Michelle, I look…"

"Hot," she interrupted me, "you're hott Charlotte, get over it."

She plucked the case off the couch and began heading for the hallway.

"Okay, one more thing," she smiled as she turned around on her heels.

"I'm going to pick you out the cutest outfit and I'll be right back."

"Michelle you don't have to…" but she was already gone. What did I need an outfit for? We were just chilling in the apartment, who cared what I was wearing.

10 minutes later Michelle returned with a denim shirt and a navy tank top.

"I'm not wearing that," I scoffed at the idea.

"You better or I'm not taking you to your surprise!"

"I'm getting a surprise?"

"Not if you don't go get dressed!" Michelle exclaimed.

What the hell. "Ugh," I groaned and slid off the couch, "where's the bathroom."

"It's over there but there's no curtain yet so change in my room." She pointed me down the hall and I pushed the door open.

Stepping inside I felt like I had just taken a few hits from a bong. The entire room was coated in an underwater teal color and everything was in perfect place. How could the living room look like someone threw up cardboard boxes everywhere and her bedroom look like this? Michelle was odd to say the least.

I slipped out of my jeans and kicked them off my feet. Pulling on the skirt I hoped and prayed it would fit. I was sure I had wider hips than Michelle's but it slid right on. Shrugging out of my over shirt I pulled off my black shirt and unhooked the straps of my convertible bra. The tube top slid on over my head and I pulled it down until it fit right on top of my boobs. Twirling in front of Michelle's big mirror I had to admit I actually looked cute.

Grabbing my clothes, I left the room and called for Michelle.

"How do I look?" I asked as I turned the corner. Michelle sat at the breakfast counter eating a muffin and turned in her seat.

"Charlotte, you look amazing," she exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get this straight!" I wagged my finger as I walked closer, "you can paint my face and dress me up like your little play doll or whatever but DO NOT call me Charlotte; the names Charlie, makeover or not."

"Fine fine," Michelle hopped off the stool, "let's go!"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see," Michelle grabbed her keys and shut off the TV. Wherever we were going I hoped no one I knew, or was going to know, saw me like this.

***

"Ta da!" Michelle announced as we pulled into the parking lot of a video store.

"Michelle…we're at ghetto Blockbuster."

"Oh shut up!" She slapped my arm, "you don't know who works here huh?"

"No…I don't. I've been In Arizona for two days…"

"Well, you'll see soon," Michelle winked and hopped out of the car. I stepped out and watched as the sun was setting over the hill.

"Hold on Michelle, I'll meet you inside. I have to get a picture of this." I grabbed my camera out of the backseat and began jogging across the parking lot. I reached a metal railing at the end of the bridge and began snapping picture after picture.

I looked around and no one was in sight, I should be safe. I hopped up on the bottom rim of the railing and leaned over the edge. The ground below was full of people walking through what looked to be a park. I snapped a few pictures and hoped no one would look up.

"Get any good shots?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped and nearly fell over the railing. Soon I felt a pair of strong hands pulling me down off the railing and safely back on the ground. I whipped around to see that face of my savior.

"Holy shhh," I whispered.

"Oh my god, It's John Ohh!" John O'Callaghan mocked in a fangirl voice.

I nervously giggled and slowly inched away from the railing, "so I'm just gonna go…" I took off towards the video store and slightly looked over my shoulder. John was a few steps behind me, slowly walking with his hands tucked in his pockets. Finally I stopped and turned around.

"Are you following me?" I asked, the nerves bubbling in my esophagus.

"I'm making sure you don't fall again," John laughed.

"Oh right," I murmured, "I should be fine though, thank you."

John shook his head laughing a kept walking. I picked up the pace and was soon ahead of him again. I reached the steps to the video store and turned to see if John was still behind me. He climbed the steps and gave me a smile. This new look was already not working towards my benefit.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, as I reached the door.

"Yes, you can open the door," John laughed.

"Why would I do that," I replied.

"Because if I don't, I'm going to be late to work," he reached for the handle and I kept the door shut.

"Wait, you work here?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "my dad owns the place, and if you don't let me in not only will I get fired but I'll also face the shirt at home."

"Oh sorry," I opened the door and followed John inside.

"Now who's following who?" he teased.

I spotted Michelle at the counter and paced up to her side. John pushed past a tiny half door and tossed his jacket in a back room. An older man stood in front of Michelle and they looked to be deep in conversation.

"Watch out for this girl, Dad." John said as he pinned his name tag on his shirt, "she's a feisty one; I can smell the late fees from here."

"Who this girl?" Mr. O'Callaghan laughed, "don't worry about her, Johnny boy. Her friend here just got her a job interview."

"A what?" I exclaimed.

Michelle gave me a looked and waved me over, "come here!" she hissed.

"Michelle, what the hell did you do?" I whispered, once we were down an aisle.

"I'm getting you a job," she smiled.

"I don't want a job! I go to school, I play Lacrosse, I don't work."

"Now you do," Michelle whisper-yelled, "do you know who works here?"

"Uhm I don't know, John Ohh?" I guessed.

"Obviously, dumbass. But do you know who else works here?"

"Obviously not, dumbass!" I mocked her.

"Garrett!" she exclaimed.

**Thanks for reading!**

**reviews would be lovely! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OLIVIA P.O.V**

* * *

Spring Cleaning. Ahh, A time for fresh beginnings…

I pulled a cotton fiber black dress off of the hanger in my closet and held it up to my body. I scrunched my face and tossed it in the rapidly growing pile near the door.

"I don't get it." I heard Garrett say from beyond the doorway

"What don't you get?" I asked starting to shuffle through a folded stack of v-neck tshirts

"You buy all these clothes and then give them away…" He said fishing a pair of ivy green leggings. "These still have the tag on them!"

"Gar." I said turning toward him "Those are hideous!"

"Hideously Expensive!" He exclaimed flipping over the pricetag

"Someone will appreciate them more than I do, well did." I laughed and shrugged "I see it as a donation, to the less fortunate"

"Your thinking is ridiculous…"

"You're ridiculous" I jokingly shot back closing my closet doors "Now onto your closet!"

"I wear everything I own, so this is a waste of time…" Garrett said plopping down on our bed

"Really?" I asked pulling out the royal blue polo with the embroidered Blockbuster on the top "Even this?"

Garrett's face dropped. He had worked at Blockbuster with John while I was still in school, he used to "rent out" the new releases and send them to me. Late fees were not even a question.

"Did you ever OFFICIALLY quit?" I asked tossing the shirt into the pile

"John said they just assumed I quit when I didn't show up."

"Whatever, you know you don't need to work there anymore anyway."

"Exactly" He replied tinkering with his phone

"You probably should call them though… you know, just to make things right." I said finding a spot on the bed next to him

"Yeah… I will, right now" He said seeming suddenly empowered

I could hear his feet shuffling around in the hallway. I couldn't hear much and the conversation seemed to last longer than it should have.

I rolled over on my back and hugged my pillow into my chest.

"Garrett?" I called in the whiniest voice imaginable

"One second!" I heard him grumble

"Yes, dear?" He appeared in the doorway wearing his non-prescription wayfarer glasses

"Let's watch a movie tonight" I laughed

"I'm down to go to blockbuster if you are"

"So it went well I assume?"

"Well is an understatement."

"Good, I'm in the mood for something romantic and funny" I said laughing pulling a light blue cardigan from my closet

Garrett rolled his eyes "We'll see when we get there…"

We pulled up to the small blockbuster and my eyes darted immediately to John Ohh talking on his phone perched up against his beat up Black car.

"John!" I said play-punching him in the stomach

"Ow Fuck!" He said pulling the phone away from his cheek "Hey Liv!"

"You know, I really feel like that nickname is only acceptable when you call me that" I said pressing my lips together.

"Fuck Yeah!" He laughed picking me up for a hug

"Are you on break?" I asked once my feet returned to the hot pavement

"Um" He started, his eyes darting around the parking lot "Not really…"

I laughed and wrapped my fingers around his wrist pulling him toward the store where I could see Garrett busily chatting with a short female employee at the counter.

"There she is!" I heard Garrett say as I moved closer to him

"Hi Olivia!" A mousey looking girl with golden brown hair stared up at me. She was familiar looking and different all at the same time.

"Hi…." I said with my voice trailing off at the end

"You don't remember me?" She asked

"Um," And then it hit me like a speeding bullet when I saw the small diamond ring on her middle finger. The last time I had seen that hand it was prying open my heart locket "You're the girl from the airport….Charlie!"

"Yes! Hi! How are you?" She squeaked

"I'm good! You, uh, work here? I didn't know you lived here, and I thought I knew everyone in this town."

"I just moved here actually." She replied tapping her fingers against the countertop

"Oh well, if you ever want, uh, a tour or something, let me know!" I replied tugging at the hem of my blouse.

"Actually, a better job would be nice" She laughed

"Wait, aren't you a photographer? I mean you had that sweet camera" Garrett asked

"I dabble…" She replied.

I tried not to noticeably roll my eyes at her attempt to 'play it cool'

"Well, Olivia works at Warner Brothers, maybe she could hook you up" He said turning to me.

I bit my lower lip and said: "I really don't think there are any photographer jobs available by me."

"What about at AP?" John said sneaking up behind us

"What about it?" Garrett asked

"They're always looking for guest photographers, just prepare a portfolio and you can come to our photo shoot with them on Thursday!" John laughed scrawling his number on a scrap of receipt paper

"Thanks John…I'll definitely do that" She laughed "Shouldn't you be doing inventory?"

He shrugged and headed toward the back room

"So are we going to rent a movie or just stand and talk all day?" I asked anxiously

"Rent a movie…" Garrett said leading me away from the counter "How about this?" He asked pulling out a random movie called 'session nine'

"This looks promising…" I rolled my eyes and began to scan the other shelves

"C'mon! It looks good! I'll cover your eyes during the scary parts" He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my ear

"Fine, but if I have nightmares…"

"you won't!" He pleaded and brought the movie to the counter to be checked out

"Hmm good choice." Charlie said with obvious sarcasm scanning it.

"I'm watching it against my will" I said punching Garrett lightly on the arm

"Would you rather watch the Notebook?" Garrett huffed

"Actually…" I laughed and walked out of the store with Garrett's arm resting on my shoulder

At the apartment, we cuddled on the couch enjoying the veggie burgers I had quickly prepared before the movie.

I watched with wide eyes as construction workers at a mental hospital became insane themselves. As the credits finally rolled up the screen I screeched.

"Garrett!" I whined "I cannot believe you made me watch that!"

"I'm sorry you're such a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp you're an asshole!" I said picking the plates off of the floor "Remind me why I've been with you all this time?"

"Because you love me." He laughed stretching his arms over his head

"Just keep thinking that." I said dropping the plates into the soapy hot water that was filling the sink.

"I'll try." He said coming over to me and splashing some of the searing water onto my arms

"Hey!" I screeched as the hot liquid hit my skin

"Olivia." He said pulling me into his arms "loving you is the easiest thing in my life."

"Why do you always have to get so sappy?" I asked

"I don't know, I just have a lot of feelings…" Garrett mock-cried imitating the girl from mean girls spot-on

I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you Gar." I said peeling the yellow rubber gloves off of my hands "now put the dishes away." I stomped out of the kitchen, and heard him groan.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**REVIEWS? :)**


End file.
